


Mile High Surprise

by Whiskeysoakedwords



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeysoakedwords/pseuds/Whiskeysoakedwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're on a long flight to London with Jeremy, excited to be joining him on location while he shoots his next movie. You get a little bored and decide to be a little adventurous and join the much hailed mile high club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Surprise

You're four hours into your eight hour flight to London. Your excitement about joining Jeremy while he shoots his new movie was beginning to ware thin as your boredom starts to kick in. The first couple hours were great you were relaxed and cozied up next to Jeremy in your first class pod, sipping champagne and reading your book while Jeremy worked on his laptop. But after finishing your book and watching a half an hour of a crappy inflight movie you toss your head phones to the side, looking over at Jeremy who is fast asleep next you. You're wide awake glaring at him and regretting the nap you took before heading to the airport but that quickly fades away when you remember how Jeremy woke you up. His warm mouth and snake like tongue devouring every inch of your body. Your panties are getting wet just thinking about it. 

You're brought back to reality when the flight attendant stops by making her finally round before getting some sleep of her own. You order a whiskey hoping it will help take the edge off and help you get some sleep. You sip your drink looking around the quiet dark first class cabin the other passengers already settled in and off into dreamland. Your mind starts to wonder back to your nap, eyes fluttered open to find Jeremy's face buried in his favorite place, tongue taking long slow teasing licks of your sweet little pussy his moans radiating through your body, making you come so many times you were almost begging him to stop but telling him to keep going.You can feel your pussy throbbing with need, especially when you hear Jeremy moan in his sleep. You want him...need his cock deep inside you. After seeing the size of the plane bathrooms there was no way you were going to be able to fuck him in there at least not the way you want.

You scan the cabin again coughing loudly a couple times and waiting a few moments to see if anyone wakes up, the other passengers don't even stir. You down the last of your whiskey, a little liquid courage to get going. You turn off the movie and the lights in the pod and quietly reach under your skirt slipping your panties off then work your bra off from under your shirt, making sure Jeremy had access to all his favorite parts of you. You take one last glance around the cabin as you carefully sneak your hand under Jeremy's blanket, unbuttoning his pants slipping your hand inside his boxers. You start to stroke his thick length, smirking when you hear him stir, soft moans beginning to slip from his lips. 

"Whatcha doing there, baby" Jeremy says trying to stifle another moan. 

"Just trying to pass the time since I can't sleep." Smiling as you feel him getting harder with every stroke of your hand.

"So your first instinct was to join the mile high club..." His breathing gets heavy, hips rolling against your hand "fuck I love the your mind works. We should take this to the bathroom before I explode." he softly moans. 

You slip your hand from his pants, hiking your skirt up and pulling his blanket back straddling his hips "fuck the bathroom I want you here and now" you whisper in his ear as you pull his throbbing cock out of pants, teasing his hard length between your wet slit. 

"I haven't even touched you yet and you're so fucking wet." He softly growls, hands trailing up your legs, squeezing your ass. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about you and that magic mouth of yours eating me out earlier tonight. Got me so hot I just had to have you" you whisper, kissing and licking down his neck. Lifting your hips sinking down his cock, covering Jeremy's mouth stifling his loud hiss as he stretches and fills you with his thickness. "You feel so fucking good." You grind your hips working up and down every inch of him. 

Jeremy's moans growing louder as you ride him, you work your shirt up exposing one of your breasts bringing it to his mouth. He sucks your taught nipple into his warm mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue, keeping him quiet as you work him faster and harder using his cock to get you off. Your pussy begins to flutter around Jeremy, your close and you can't believe you are fucking your man with strangers sleeping just mere feet away from you. The excitement of possibly getting caught making you even more turned on. 

Jeremy can sense your close and knows you won't be able to keep quiet for much longer. He covers your mouth with his hand, bucks his hips hard up into working himself to the brink desperate to come with you. He bites down on your aching nipple sending you fly, coming all over his cock. His hand barley able to hush your screams. "That's it, baby come all my cock." He groans working himself to the brink, biting down on your nipple again as you milk every last drop of his warmth from him. 

You collapse on top of him feeling spent and much more relaxed. You both lay there coming down from your high. Jeremy's strong hands running up and down your back "welcome to the mile high club, baby." Jeremy chuckles.

"I think we just joined the platinum mile high club." You grin, bringing your lips up to his kissing him softly before climbing off his lap. 

"What's the platinum club?" He asks tucking himself back into his pants. 

You smile back at him as you pull your shirt down and slipped your panties back on "I guess it means we weren't clique by fucking in the airplane bathroom." 

Jeremy pulls you back down into his arms covering you both with the blanket "you don't do anything the normal way do you?" He chuckles, planting a soft kiss on your neck. 

"Hell no. Normal is boring and it is what you love most about me." You smile snuggling up closer to him and lacing your fingers with his.

"Damn straight. Now let's get some sleep, baby." He kisses you one last time before you both drift off to sleep.


End file.
